


Playlists and Nightmares and Cake

by Game Bro (Billie_Tyler)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M, Post-Endgame, To Be Continued, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie_Tyler/pseuds/Game%20Bro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of post game drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playlists and Nightmares and Cake

##  _Backstreets back, Alright!_

 It turns out, that between the 9 of them, they had a considerable playlist. While it did get old to listen to Dave’s myriad of ironic hits, (most of which Dirk had committed to memory by now,) he had never expected this. He had mixed and remixed everything they had to offer both forwards and backwards, but he hadn’t seen _this_ one, yet. Sure, he’d heard of it, but-

Someone had been holding out on him.

 And _someone_ was playing it very, very loudly.

 (If you asked Dirk how he reacted, he would tell you that he had calmly awoken to confront the person behind the ill timed assault on his ears, despite what the video evidence said.)

TT: Time to make me that body you promised.  
TT: You’ve got all the time in the world now, asshole.  
TT: All of it.

 As if nothing had ever happened, and for a moment he was back in his pre sburb home, murmuring the rhymes needed to retrieve his strife specibus, as if that was a thing anymore, as if he had needed it any more recently than the past couple months.

TT: It’s not exactly easy to locate space age carbon fiber anymore.   
TT: Wanna know the precise number of fucks I give, Dirk?  
TT: Is it zero?  
TT: Yes Dirk, It’s zero.

 


End file.
